In one conventional data storage arrangement, a computer node includes a host bus adapter (HBA). The HBA communicates with host devices via the host bus using a host bus protocol associated with the host bus. The HBA also communicates with a data storage system via one or more communication links using a communication protocol associated with the one or more links. If the data storage system includes a redundant array of independent disks (RAID), the HBA typically also carries out RAID-related operations (e.g., operations involved in implementing the RAID).
The HBA includes a plurality of integrated circuit chips that the HBA uses to carry out communications between the HBA and the host processor, communications between the HBA and the data storage system, and the operations involved in implementing the RAID. Typically, these integrated circuit chips limit the communication capabilities of the HBA such the HBA is capable of using only a single predetermined host bus protocol and only a single predetermined communication protocol.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.